Mi cuento de hadas
by Kagome Higurashi-Taisho
Summary: Un muchacho con una vida difícil decide hacer un cambio radical en su vida, lo que no se esperaba era encontrar al amor de su vida en una completa desconocida. Una historia corta demasiado tierna y empalagosa, no apta para personas que se esperan algo de drama. Feliz San Valentin!


Hola bellezas mías! Feliz San Valentín a todos y todas! :)

Solo porque los quiero demasiado (y el día del amor) les traje una vieja historia mía, sacada del cajón de los recuerdos y luego de arreglarla y sacarle brillo aquí se las traigo!

Antes que nada solo les aviso que es empalagosamente dulce, no apto para personas a dieta de amor y romanticismo (? jajajaja como sea... aquí se las dejo, como siempre espero sus reviews porque me encanta saber sus opiniones, criticas y sugerencias.. :D

**PD:** cuando la escribí (como dije... hace MUCHO tiempo atrás) estaban de moda los song-fic... cosa que no se si se sigue aplicando, pero ya que... Para el que quiera escuchar la canción se llama "Mi cuento de hadas" (obvio, de ahí el nombre de la historia) de Porta, pueden buscarla en Youtube :) a mi en lo personal me encanta!

**Disclaimer:**Ni los personajes, ni la canción me pertenecen, solo los usé con el fin de soñar despierta un rato, y distraer a la gente por un rato.

* * *

**Mi cuento de hadas**

Hola, mi nombre es Inuyasha Taisho y tengo 28 años.

Estoy totalmente seguro de que podría afirmar ser el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra, aunque hasta hace un par de años no creía que la felicidad me acompañaría…

Supongo que tendré que contar desde el principio la historia de mi vida… la fatalidad me acompañó desde mi primer día en este mundo, puesto que el día en que nací mi padre falleció en un horrible accidente de camino al hospital, por ello nunca lo conocí. Sin embargo mi madre siempre hablaba maravillas de él, de lo grandioso y fuerte que había sido, y yo me maravillaba con sus historias, y un pequeño deseo de ser como él se acrecentaba en mi corazón.

Mi madre siempre fue lo más importante en mi vida, yo tenía apenas 5 años cuando juré protegerla por siempre. Cada vez que le decía esas palabras ella solo sonreía y me acariciaba con cariño, su sonrisa tan dulce y cálida me hacía olvidar los insultos de los otros niños, y la soledad que experimentaba a diario cuando nadie quería jugar conmigo. Lamentablemente también su cariño y amor me fueron arrebatados demasiado pronto.

Cuando me vi completamente solo pensé que nunca nadie me amaría, al menos no sin sufrir las consecuencias…

Crecí y me las arreglé para estudiar y mejorar mi vida, me recibí de ingeniero con un promedio de nueve por lo que las ofertas de trabajo no tardaron en aparecer. Sin embargo, no era feliz, y decidido a cambiar mi vida por completo tome la decisión de ir a China, mi único amigo me acompañaría, ya que él también había conseguido un buen trabajo allá…

Los días transcurrieron rápidamente entre los preparativos del ansiado viaje. Posiblemente no volvería jamás… después de todo no había una razón para hacerlo. El día de nuestra partida fue horrible, llovía a cantaros y la estación de trenes, de la que partiríamos a la capital para tomar el vuelo que nos llevaría a China, estaba demasiado lejos de nuestro apartamento.

Finalmente nos aventuramos a salir… a pesar del resfrío que pesqué en nuestra carrera, nunca me arrepentiré de haber ido allí…

Quizás no me comprendan, pero es que en esa estación encontré al amor de mi vida.

**Un día 14**

**Del 08**

**Del 04**

**Es mi cuento de hadas**

Llegamos justo a tiempo, todo el mundo estaba abordando el tren y nosotros esperábamos nuestro turno también, éramos los últimos de la fila. Fue en ese momento, cuando la estación casi estaba vacía y el tren empezaba a cobrar vida cuando la vi. Una muchacha de oscuros cabellos azabaches, piel ligeramente tostada y unos hermosos ojos chocolates que me cautivaron enseguida. Me quedé mirándola sin saber que hacer, mi amigo Miroku subía sus cosas al vagón, cuando yo me alejé, decidido a entablar conversación con esa chica.

Mi amigo y yo teníamos fama de mujeriegos, aunque en mi defensa yo ponía mis condiciones de cero compromisos desde un principio, y respetaba su decisión de estar conmigo o no bajo esas normas. Pero sí, debo admitirlo… pasaron por mis brazos muchas muchachas, tantas que ya perdí la cuenta. Sin embargo, verla a ella, preciosamente vestida, me robó el aliento de inmediato, algo que nunca me había sucedido.

—Hola… me llamo Inuyasha —me presenté, tratando de sonar sereno, pero más nervioso que nunca.

Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir de esa manera.

—Yo soy Kagome, un gusto conocerte —respondió, tomando mi mano extendida en señal de saludo.

Su bella sonrisa se parecía mucho a las que me dedicaba mi madre, eso me derritió el corazón. Mis deseos de conocerla se incrementaron, y me odié por tomar la decisión de irme del país.

—¿Qué diablos haces? Debemos irnos —me susurraba Miroku, jalándome hacia el vagón.

¿En qué momento había llegado junto a nosotros?

Simplemente me deshice de su agarre y sin despegar mis ojos de aquella chica hablé de nuevo.

—Sé que esto sonara raro, pero ¿me podrías dar tu dirección de correo electrónico? —pregunté sin vacilar.

Miroku bufó y caminó hacia el tren sin mí.

Kagome parecía dudar, miró a mi amigo alejarse por sobre mi hombro.

—¿No tienes que irte? —me preguntó nerviosa, mordiéndose el labio.

Esa simple acción me hizo latir el corazón con rapidez.

—Puedo correr —respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella sonrió mientras rebuscaba en su bolso, tomó mi mano y con un bolígrafo rosado me escribió su e-mail en la palma. Podía sentir la sonrisa boba estirarme los labios.

—Ahora corre, o perderás tu tren —me dijo, empujándome levemente en dirección al andén.

La miré embobado apenas un segundo antes de girarme y correr. Me subí, e inmediatamente busqué su figura a través de la ventanilla, cuando me miró agitó su mano hacia mí, y respondí al saludo sin poder despegar mis ojos de ella mientras el tren se alejaba. Miroku me empujó en mi asiento cuando la estación de trenes se perdió tras nuestro.

—Eres un idiota —me recriminó.

Una vez más lo ignoré, sin poder o querer borrar la sonrisa estúpida de mi rostro.

Le escribí apenas tuve una computadora a mano, y durante los siguientes días esperé ansiosamente una respuesta de su parte. Luego de una semana empezaba a perder la esperanza, y a preguntarme si no me habría dado una dirección falsa.

Finalmente un sábado por la noche obtuve una respuesta, mi corazón saltó de gozo al reconocer su nombre en mi bandeja de entrada, y así fue como empezamos a hablar.

Poco a poco nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, en ocasiones sentía que era el único al que le contaba ciertas cosas de su vida. No siempre lográbamos hablar en nuestros momentos libres, así que nos escribíamos correos, que de alguna manera nos las arreglábamos para que fueran eternos… aunque nada saciaba realmente mis ansias por saber más de ella.

**Todo empezó un día 14.**

**Todo empezó con aquel sábado que tanto espere y que por fin llegó,**

**recuerdo que estaba nervioso, pero ansioso por verte,**

**necesitaba tenerte entre mis brazos, poseerte.**

Sin apenas notarlo pasaron los meses, seis para ser más exactos. Yo había tomado la decisión de volver a Japón, y aunque Miroku intentó convencerme de que no lo hiciera yo ya le había dicho a Kagome que volvería, y no quería echarme atrás. Mi buen amigo me ayudó a hacer mis maletas y cuando me dejó en el aeropuerto me dio un último consejo: "Asegúrate de que ella valga realmente la pena". Yo estaba seguro de que lo valía, así que partí rumbo a la tierra que me había visto crecer con una creciente emoción asentándose en mi pecho.

**Fueron más de mil mensajes, cien noches pensando en ti.**

**Por fin llegó el día esperado que tanto soñé vivir,**

**pues aun recuerdo ese momento, el reencuentro en esa estación,**

**tú tan guapa como siempre, esperándome en un rincón.**

El día que llegué fue un 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín.

Bajé ansioso por verla en persona nuevamente luego de tanto tiempo, y la encontré en un rincón de la estación de trenes… tan bella y delicada como la primera vez. Olvidé por completo mi equipaje, y corrí hacia ella ansioso por sentirla entre mis brazos.

La abracé, y ella me correspondió. Inesperadamente alzó sus labios y los apretó contra los míos, me sorprendí, pero sentir su dulce sabor saciándome me volvió loco y fervorosamente le correspondí. El tiempo pasó rápido, al separarnos para tomar aire sentí como si apenas habrían pasado dos segundos, cuando en realidad habían pasado cinco minutos.

Nos miramos sin saber qué decir, y un idiota que pasaba nos dijo algo que la hizo sonrojar aún más. A pesar de eso tomó mi mano y luego de recoger mis pertenencias nos encaminamos hacia su apartamento.

El lugar donde vivía era pequeño y contrario a lo que me había acostumbrado en los últimos meses, sin embargo era acogedor y en realidad nada me importaba si ella estaba a mi lado.

**Te había echado tanto de menos, por fin te tenía conmigo.**

**Al principio se me hizo extraño, tras seis meses como amigos,**

**aun no sé como explicarlo, creerlo fue complicado.**

**Y tenerte junto a mi trazar un camino a tu lado.**

**Empuria Brava fue el lugar donde empezó la felicidad,**

**donde se abrió la confianza, aun más de la que ya había.**

**Besarte, se me hizo extraño,**

**rápido me acostumbre.**

Esa noche celebramos mi llegada con una cena preparada con sus propias manos, no cocinaba tan bien, pero a pesar de su insípido sabor me pareció el plato más exquisito que hubiera comido en toda mi vida. Charlamos de cosas sin sentido hasta muy entrada la noche.

Nerviosa me guio a la habitación, había solo una cama, por lo que tendría que compartir.

—Puedo dormir en el sofá —dije rápidamente, al notar su nerviosismo.

—El sofá es realmente incomodo, no dejaría que ni mi peor enemigo durmiera en él —respondió arrugando la nariz, y haciéndome reír.

—Está bien, ¿en el piso entonces?

Ella negó con la cabeza, y se aferró a la manga de mi chaqueta.

—¿Entonces compartiremos cama? —tragué saliva nervioso— No haremos nada, no te preocupes —dije en un intento por calmar la tensión del ambiente.

Tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos. El brillo de sus ojos chocolates me hizo perder la cabeza.

—El problema es que yo sí quiero…—murmuró sonrojada.

Ella me volvía loco, y reaccioné instintivamente, sin pensar en lo que hacía, sin poder recordar exactamente mis acciones. De lo único que estoy realmente seguro es que esa misma noche nos convertimos en uno solo, y ese placer de sentir su piel caliente sobre la mía nunca se borrara de mi memoria.

**Solo quería estar contigo y de lo demás me olvidé**

**Por un instante tú eras mi vida, solo quería abrazarte,**

**besarte, tocarte, poseerte, hacerte mía.**

**Y así fueron pasando días sin salir de casa y admirándote cuando dormías.**

**Unidos por el destino, unidos por un sentimiento.**

**Dos corazones unidos que latían al mismo tiempo**

**y por el otro es una historia de amor,**

**una historia de dos amigos unidos por la pasión.**

Ese juego desenfrenado de placer y amor se extendió por varios días consecutivos. Cuando volví a Japón nunca había esperado que las cosas sucedieran con tanta rapidez, mis planes se basaban en conseguir un departamento y cortejar a Kagome, pero antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos viviendo juntos. Cada vez que mencionaba el hecho de buscar un lugar propio ella insistía en que podía quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera, y simplemente no podía resistirme a pasar mis horas con ella a mi lado.

Todas las mañanas al despertar me quedaba mirando sus hermosas facciones, dormida se veía tan dulce e inocente… No supe en que momento me había enamorado tan irremediablemente de ella, pero el solo verla dormir entre mis brazos era suficiente para alegrarme el día.

**Es un cuento perfecto,**

**quizás un cuento sin final.**

**Yo un príncipe y tu la princesa con tacones de cristal.**

**Me gustaría que este cuento**

**fuese un cuento infinito,**

**porque cada momento contigo**

**siempre es el más bonito.**

Nuestra rutina matutina se basaba en desayunar y bañarnos –mi primer error fue quedarme mirándola demasiado fijo la única vez que nos bañamos juntos, nunca más quiso hacerlo–, para luego salir a pasear. Me mostraba lugares que yo ya conocía, pero no con la profundidad con que ella expresaba sus vivencias en ellos. Cada día me sentía mas enamorado, y no podía creer que ella fuera de verdad, si era un sueño desearía no despertar jamás.

**Somos distintos,**

**pero a la vez somos iguales.**

**Las horas son discusiones las noches son personales,**

**son sueños y fantasías,**

**son mentiras y verdades.**

**Este es mi cuento de hadas basado en hechos reales.**

**Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales, entre cojines y sabanas,**

**entre abrazos y almohadas.**

**Besos, caricias, la mirada enamorada,**

**os cuento nuestra historia, un humilde cuento de hadas.**

Nuestras discusiones filosóficas se extendían por toda la tarde, y por la noche nos dedicábamos a amarnos. Todo era perfecto, Kagome era mi sueño hecho realidad, mi vida ahora tenía sentido y la felicidad que no me había sido concedida de niño ahora estaba presente hasta en las pequeñas cosas junto a ella.

**No me preguntes un porqué,**

**lo único que se es que te quiero.**

**A veces cuando estoy solo**

**me rayo y me entra el miedo…**

**Miedo a perderte,**

**si tú te vas yo voy contigo,**

**porque tú sigues llenándome y no quiero estar vacío.**

Un día, mientras hacíamos nuestra caminata por uno de los parques más cercanos a nuestro hogar, paró su marcha de repente y me miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Inuyasha… ¿puedo preguntar porque razón me quieres?

—Eso no te lo puedo decir… —contesté vacilante, al ver su expresión de decepción la tomé por la cintura a la atraje a mí— Te quiero por ser como eres.

Fue difícil precisar porque la quería, solo lo hacía porque sí, porque ella me completaba de una manera que no podía poner en palabras. Su presencia me agradaba y al no tenerla junto a mí me desesperaba.

—Lo único que te puedo decir es que te quiero, no hay porqués —ese fue mi veredicto final y parecía contenta con él, ya que me abrazó fuertemente.

**Mi objetivo en esta historia solo es hacerte feliz,**

**porque una sonrisa tuya es mas que todo para mí.**

**Querer contra el viento y la marea,**

**si tú vas conmigo**

**a contra corriente hasta donde nos lleve este río.**

**El destino esta en tus manos, y en las mías también.**

**Recorrer esos caminos que jamás recorrió nadie,**

**agarrados de las manos, olvidando el sufrimiento,**

**de las pausas, de los cortes y de esos malos momentos.**

**Que toda relación sufre,**

**y esto es que esto va por temporadas.**

Sin pensarlo habían pasado ya dos meses desde que vivíamos juntos, solo la había conocido ocho meses atrás, pero estaba más que seguro de que quería compartir el resto de mi vida con ella.

Luego de pensarlo durante varios días resolví que le pediría matrimonio, llamé a mi amigo y le pedí consejo y ayuda. Luego de gritarme reiteradas veces de que estaba loco, y aconsejarme de que viera a un buen psicólogo, finalmente cedió y me a regañadientes me ayudó con mi cometido, incluso viajaría hasta aquí sólo para darme apoyo moral.

Ese día estaba nervioso, ya estaba todo preparado: una mesa con velas y la comida caliente, el anillo en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y Kagome aún no llegaba del paseo al centro comercial con Sango.

Oh si, Sango es la mejor amiga de mi princesa, y son casi como hermanas, aun recuerdo cundo la conocí. Ese día me enteré de que ella se oponía a que Kagome me enviara fotos suyas, "seguramente es algún delincuente o violador" había dicho Sango, yo solo reí, no me podría enojar con ella, era demasiado simpática.

Por fin escuché la puerta abrirse, prendí las velas y me senté. Kagome entró, sola por supuesto, y se sorprendió de encontrarme allí con una cena romántica esperándola. La invité a sentarse, y así lo hizo, comimos sin apuros mientras me contaba sobre su día. Finalmente, después del postre le pedí su mano en matrimonio, se puso tan eufórica que se abalanzó sobre mí y ambos caímos en el piso. Nos besamos y puse la sortija en su dedo.

**Lógicamente estaré en las buenas y aguantare las malas,**

**porque en una relación se esta para lo bueno y lo malo.**

**Ya un año y medio y hasta ahora todo hemos superado.**

**Y se que perderás gente, pero a mí me tendrás siempre,**

**y yo a ti te tendré a ti cada milésima en mi mente.**

**Me enamoré de ti sólo con mirarte a los ojos,**

**una mirada tuya conseguía ponerme rojo.**

Yo había conseguido un trabajo bien pagado, y ella, luego de recibirse de maestra, encontró rápidamente trabajo en un jardín de infantes. Ahorré lo suficiente para darle la boda de sus sueños, no reparé en gastos sólo porque quería que ese día fuera el mejor día de nuestras vidas.

Aún recuerdo la belleza que emitía al caminar por el pasillo de la capilla, su vestido blanco enmarcando sus curvas y un velo cubriendo su rostro sonriente, al descubrir su rostro para besarla me sentí flechado nuevamente por sus cautivadores ojos, la tomé suavemente y la besé con todo el cariño del mundo, su labial me manchó la boca, pero no me importó en absoluto.

Apenas llevábamos seis meses casados, y un año y medio desde que nos conocimos, cuando su abuelo gravemente enfermo nos dejó. Ella lloró amargamente, lo quería como al padre que el destino le había arrebatado siendo aun muy niña para recordarlo.

Recuerdo que cuando llamaron nosotros desayunábamos felices, al contestar su rostro se ensombreció y el teléfono se escapó de sus manos. Nunca había sentido tanto pánico como cuando la vi allí parada con esa expresión de tristeza y dolor en su rostro. No me atreví a preguntarle que sucedía, la conocía tan bien que podía leer en su expresión la mala noticia.

De improvisto cayó al piso de rodillas mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, nunca la había visto llorar y lo odié, estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal que no lo hiciera. Corrí hacia ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, ella escondió su cabeza en mi pecho y gritó de dolor mientras sus lágrimas mojaban mi camisa. Lo único que pude hacer por ella fue abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y acariciar su espalda mientras descargaba su dolor, lo que ella necesitaba era a alguien que pudiera ser fuerte por los dos, y eso fue lo que hice.

Durante el funeral sostuve su mano todo el tiempo, dándole todo mi apoyo y consolándola lo mejor que podía cuando fue necesario.

Esa noche al acostarnos, me abrazó fuertemente.

—No quiero perderte —me susurró.

—Nunca lo harás —contesté, y era cierto aunque muriera nunca la abandonaría, seguiría protegiéndola y cuidándola por toda la eternidad.

**Eres mi mundo, mis estrellas, mi luna y también mi sol.**

**Eres la luz que me ilumina las noches cuando estoy solo.**

**Lo eres todo para mí, me das todo a cambio de nada,**

**y es que para mí tu amor es todo lo que deseaba.**

**Me gusta despertarme y ver que te tengo a mi lado,**

**despertar y ver tus brazos a mi cintura agarrados.**

**Y es que la cama sin ti se siente sola y vacía,**

**igual que yo hoy, pensando en lo que en este momento haría.**

Pasaron los días y se sobrepuso, aunque cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar que una lágrima traviesa escapara de sus ojos. Sonreía de nuevo y estaba más cariñosa que de costumbre, adoraba eso en ella.

En mis días libres extrañaba despertar y tenerla a mi lado, su trabajo le demandaba tiempo también, y allí solo mirando el techo sin mirar, me preguntaba que haría yo si la perdía, rápidamente desechada esos pensamientos y salía a tomar aire fresco, ansioso porque llegara la hora de pasar a recogerla.

**Cada segundo contigo**

**siempre es mi mejor momento,**

**nuestra historia es mi cuanto favorito de entre cientos.**

**Lo leo cada noche**

**¿quieres ser mi cenicienta?**

**Tú siempre serás la bella y yo la bestia.**

**Aunque no crea en el amor,**

**es distinto contigo.**

**No me veo sin ti,**

**quiero seguir el recorrido.**

**Creo en ti, creo en mí, te guardo en mi mejor recuerdo,**

**y en mi corazón siempre estarás, serás mi mejor cuento.**

Cada momento compartido con ella siempre eran mis favoritos, adoraba su presencia y la extrañaba cada vez que no la tenía a mi lado, por más no fuera que habría salido un par de horas.

Un día, regresó a casa más sonriente de lo normal, se sentó frente a mí en el sofá con una sonrisa pícara dibujada en su rostro. Su mirada brillante me decía que tenía algo importante que decir, sorbí un poco de mi café sintiéndome nervioso, la expresión en su rostro me daba mala espina.

—Quiero un bebé —me dijo sin más rodeos, y yo casi me atraganto con mi café.

—¿Qué? —pregunté sorprendido, nervioso y afligido.

La quería y estaba dispuesto a todo por ella, pero un bebé era una enorme responsabilidad que no estaba preparado para asumir. Es decir, nunca me había planteado tener hijos.

—Que quiero que tengamos un bebé… un pequeño hijito al cual mimar —me dijo, meciendo sus brazos como su tuviera a un pequeño entre ellos.

Al mirar sus ojos expectantes no me pude resistir, la tomé de la mano y la guie a la habitación. Si quería un hijo daría mi mejor esfuerzo porque lo lográramos.

Ella dejó de tomar la píldora, y yo di mi mejor esfuerzo, cada día más convencido de que quería formar una familia con ella. Semana tras semana se hacía test de embarazos caseros, todos negativos. Pero nos manteníamos optimistas al respecto, quedar embarazada no siempre resultaba tan fácil, ¿cierto?

Una mañana mientras salía del baño la noté algo aturdida y desorientada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté preocupado.

—Dio positivo —susurró, alzando sus ojos chocolates para mirarme a la cara.

—¿Qué? —me alarmé, ¿había escuchado bien o solo fue mi imaginación?

— Dio positivo —repitió, sus ojos abriéndose cada vez más conforme lo asimilaba— Dio positivo. ¡Oh dios! Dio positivo —chilló cada vez más feliz.

Me uní a su algarabía, ¡seriamos padres!

Me sorprendí al darme cuenta lo feliz que era, sinceramente nunca había sido el tipo de persona que creía en el amor, o por lo menos nunca antes de conocerla a ella. La abracé fuertemente y la hice girar en el aire, sin poder creerme el increíble regalo que me estaba dando.

Luego de varios meses en los cuales nos encargamos de constantes compras, visitas al medico, cambios de humor repentinos, ansiedades, y una que otra desesperación –especialmente los últimos días del embarazo–, finalmente nació. Una preciosa niña, con escasos cabellos azabaches y ojos dorados como los míos. Simplemente perfecta y hermosa.

**Mi cuento de hadas son hechos reales entre cojines y sabanas**

**Entre abrazos y almohadas**

**Besos caricias, la mirada enamorada**

**Os cuento nuestra historia, un humilde cuento de hadas**

Y aquí estamos, 4 años después. Kagome acaba de tener gemelos, nunca imaginé que el trabajo de padre fuera tan duro… levantarse a altas horas de la madrugada para darles de comer, los lloriqueos constantes y sus caprichos…

Sin embargo, no cambiaria mi vida por nada, tengo todo lo que necesitaba, una esposa a la cual amo con locura, una bella hija la cual es mi orgullo, y dos preciosos bebes llorones que son tan inquietos y malhumorados como su padre.

Este sí que era mi perfecto cuento de hadas, solo que sin magia, ni hadas madrinas, ni doncellas encerradas en altas torres, sin castillo ni monstruos… Solo yo con la princesa de mi cuento: mi preciosa esposa; y nuestros tres pequeñines. Al fin mi vida era feliz y me sentía completo.

**Fin**


End file.
